The Institute
by the Joker's love
Summary: Tessa is a normal teen. That is until she is kidnapped by vampires and given to their prince, Will Herondale, as a slave. As they grow to love one another, evil forces including, Will's own brother, threatens to tear them apart. Will they survive or will they by crushed?
1. Chapter 1

Tessa walked along the sidewalk. She was going to meat her brother, Nate. And while she loved her brother he had a thing were he would tell her to meat him places far away from their parents house. So it did not surprised when he called her and told her to meat him at Java's.

It was really freezing outside, so Tessa was thankful she had grabbed her jacket.

All of a sudden she herd foot steps behind her. As she walked faster the clockwork angel neckless around her neck seemed to tick faster. As if it was mimicking her racing heartbeat. Then out of no were hands grabbed Tessa and threw her against one of the brick walls of one of the buildings.

"Yes, you will do nicely for prince William. Now hold still this might sting a little." The voice Tessa heard was definitely female. But how could a girl be making Tessa's hands hurt like they were breaking?

Tessa then felt a sharp sting in her neck. Then all she could see was darkness.

 **Author's note**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise that will not happen again. Please R+R.**


	2. A very wired incounter

Tessa woke to a girl staring down at her, with brown eyes and hair.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Collins. Welcome to The Institute."

"Tessa Gray. Did you bring me here?"

"Oh, Havens no." Sophie laughed. "And even if I did managed to get passed the wall I would have been brought right back here. No human would even try to levee, it's forbidden."

"What exactly am I doing here?"

"Well from what I herd Miss Cecily and master James talking about, you are to be a gift to master William. He just woke from a 400 year sleeping spell."

"I'm not going to be someone's slave if that's what you think."

"Tessa, you do not really have a chose. You have to or they will kill you."

"Then let them kill me. I am not going to let someone control me!"

"It's really not that bad when-"

Sophie was cut off by the door to the room opening. In came a lady charring a chest looking box. It looked way to big to carry it by your self.

"That's plenty out of both of you. Sophie get the things out of the chest and get miss. Gray ready for the meting."

"Yes, Mistress." Sophie said obediently.

She went to unpacking the things from the chest. In it was a dress and shoes that looked like they would cut off blood flow from your toes to your heels. Sophie laced out everything on the bed. Tessa's attention was taken away from the other girl, when who she guessed was Cecily stared to move her head to side to side and up and down. She also messed with Tessa's hair.

"I do not know what I am going to do with your hair, but I can figurer something out."

"If I may ask, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, I have no doubt that Sophie told you every thing you need to know for right now."

Cecily turned around and went to talk to Sophie. Something about she was going to go check on the others and for Sophie to get me ready as soon as possible. And that she would take care of my hair in the Great room, before William gets there. Cecily left and Sophie did as she was told. She put me in a dress that was long and made out of white silk. When she was done, Sophie led Tessa into the hallway that was lighted by candles. And there were paintings and tapestries hanging on the wall, one in particular caught Tessa's eye. It was of an angel rising out of a lake, and he was holding a golden cup and a golden sword.

"That's the angel Rizal with the Mortal Instruments." Cecily said walking around the corner.

"What are you people?" Tessa asked really confused.

"I'm a warlock, but both my brothers are vampires."

Tessa sucked in a breath at the words vampires and warlock. She had been kidnaped by creatures that were only from books and movies.

"Then what's with this tapestry. When you here vampires and warlocks you don't think of angels you think of blood and cruses."

"You are in _no_ position to ask questions Miss Gray. Now come you need not be late meeting my brother."

They continued to walk down the hall. Then stopped at a set of large double oak doors with gold handles. Cecily motion for Sophie to open them, when she did all three woman went in. This was the Great Room Tessa guessed, there was three throne looking chairs on a platform in the front of the big room. Two were taken and one was left. Tessa guessed that was were she meant to set. Cecily came up to her and said, "Miss. Gray, you are to set up on the platform with the rest of the girls and you are to say nothing, do you understand?"

"Yes, but will you please tell me what I am to do when around your brother? I have no idea how to act."

"I will inform all of you on what to do, but Will might tell you something deferent so be ready for that."

Tessa nodded and walked over to the three "thrones" and sat down in the last one. She looked over to the other two seats and took in the to girls that sat there. The one closets to Tessa had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, the other had red hair and shockingly black eyes. Not to mention she was beautiful, more beautiful then Tessa and the other girl.

"What's your name, I'm Tessa."

For a minute she thought she was not going to answer, but then she said, "I'm Tatianna, do you know what they are going to do. They won't tell us anything."

"All I know is that we are gifts to someone. That's all I know."

"All of us are going to get into big trouble if you two don't shut the hell up!"

"That's Ravenna by the way. She is a little much."

"Yea, I gathered that." Tessa said, just as a load clap rang out in the room. Cecily stood in the middle of the room, with everyone's eyes on her. Tessa couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the occupants on this island was.

"Everyone listen up my brother will be here in-" Cecily stared but got cut off by another voice in the crowd that voice said,

"Now, he will be here now." The voice belonged to a boy who looked no more then 17, but if this was Will, like Tessa suspected, he was over 400.

"Will, oh how I have missed you!" She went to hug him gut he stooped her. That seemed strange, if what Sophie had told her was true they hadn't seen one another in 400 years. Why did he not want to hug his sister? Cecily looked up at him in confusion, then she fooled his gaze to where it had landed. And it landed on me.


	3. meeting Will

**Author's note: Well here is chapter 3. And thank you for the reviews, there really uplifting. Keep them coming. (=**

 **-The Love Out! (=**

She was looking back at him. How strange, it was to be looked at like that. She had brown hair, and stormy gray eyes. He had no drought that every pair of eyes in the room was on them.

Will soon had plenty of the praying eyes, so he did what he was meant to do as prince of The Institute.

"Alright, would someone like to tell me what is going on? There are three beautiful young hum-"

They were humans. Will just notice the burning in his throat. Why would his sister bring humans to him. An that is what he ask her next.

"Why, did you bring them here?" Will said, struggling not to give into the red that he saw allover.

Cecily was saying something that Will could not hear. He could hear nothing and see nothing but, the white throat and the pulse of the brown haired girl. In sudden flash of movement Will was across the room and had the girl by the throat. She whimpered like a kicked dog and clawed at his hand around her throat. Her eyes were filled with fear. But Will did not care, as he bent his head down to her neck.

 **TESSA'S POV**

No, no this could not be happening. Will had his hand around Tessa's throat and she could fell something sharp on her neck. What was that? It's his fangs. They are vampires so what she felt were Will's fangs.

"Please, please don't do this." Tessa plead with him.

"I'm sorry I can't resist your blood." He whispered against her neck. A thought came to her head that Nate had told her when she had been heartbroken over her parent's death. It worked to get her out of her rut. So maybe it work to get him to stop.

"I, know that it seems hard, but don't you dare devise your self into believing that your the victim, Will Herondale." I said trying to convince him with her voice shaking like a maraca. And it seemed to work because he lifted his head from her neck to look at her face. His eyes were almost black, but Sophie had said his eyes were dark blue, like sapphires. How strange, did she lie? He took his hand from her neck and Tessa fell to the floor gasping for breath. Will knelt down to help her up, but she flinched when he reached out to her. She looked at his hand as if it was a cobra ready to strike at her again.

 **WILL'S POV**

Will felt an odd sing to his unbeating heart, when the girl flinched away from him. All he wanted to do was help her, after all he was the reason she was on the floor.

"What is your name, my dear?" He questioned her, her beautiful gray eyes flickered up to his sapphire blue ones.

"Tessa Gray, is my name." She said in a shockingly strong voice, for someone who just went through what she did.

"Tessa, what a pretty name. Allow me to formally introduce my self, I'm William Herondale, the prince of The Institute. Also I would like to apologue for what I did. Will You forgive me, Tessa?" He looked in her eyes and he could see the conflict in them. Weather she should forgive him or should she not was battling in her eyes. He held out his hand to her and waited for her response

"Well, you didn't kill me did you?" She said taking his hand in hers.

 **TESSA'S POV**

Will's hand was really cool, it took all she had not to rip her hand from his. But she didn't want to hart his felling's, because he seemed to be over joyed that she accepted his apologue. He lead her back to the seat that she was siting in before everything happened and had her set back down.

"All right everyone go home. I will beholding a gathering if you wish to come and give your prince good wishes." He said, and in less then a minute the room was empty for all but Will and his sister, and Tessa and the other two girls.

"Are you alright Tessa?" Tatianna asked with a worried and confused face.

"I'm fine, thank you. That was something wasn't it?" Tessa said trying to make conversation, because if she didn't she felt like she would start screaming at he top of her lungs from shock.

"Yea, that was really something, I'll start calling you Tessa The Vampire Soother. Would you like that Tessa? Ha, ha, ha." Ravenna taunted, even if she did have black eyes, Tessa could see the jealousy in them. Both Tatianna and Tessa looked at the girl with pure disgust. Tessa could already tell they were not going to get along. She then turned to Will and Cecily and saw them talking in hushed voices. Will looked at them and said this.

"Girls, I'm sorry we had to met under these circumstances, but as you most likely hared me say there will be a gathering at my home. So, you will be serving us. Now my lovely sister will show us to were my home is sense I have no idea."

He flashed a brilliant smile at us and motioned from us to follow him and Cecily. We got up and followed them back into the hall with all the paintings and tapestries hanging up. And when we came upon it the same one that got her attention before got her again. What was with it? She stated up at and got lost in the blue of the angels eyes. They were a gorgeous sapphire blue. _Wait hold one doesn't Will have the same color of eyes?_ She thought, and now that Tessa looked more closely at him, the angel looked exactly like Will.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, what do think about chapter three? If you liked it levee a review! (: (=**


	4. Jem and Jesssamine

**Author's Note: So as you maybe noticed in the last chapter that I was switching from third person to first person and I didn't really realize that I was. So I'm just going to write the rest of the story in the third person. Just cuz that's easier for me, but anyway I wanted to let you guys know. I'm really sorry about the long pause my internet got shut off and I just got it back like a week ago. I just got out of school for the summer so there will be more updates. And there going to be a little Wessa for ya!**

 **\- The love out! (= P.S. I'm goanna do that every time I have a note.**

 **TESSA'S POV**

The angel looked like Will, it looked like Will. The whole aspect of this night was just wired. First, I was kidnapped by a warlock, then I found out that I was to be a gift to her brother, the prince of an island full of other vampires, might I add that he is a vampire as well. Then I was attacked by him and almost wound up dead, but some how I got him to stop. And now I'm looking at a tapestry that has an angel on it that looks just like him. I thought that I would start having a panic attack any minute now. This was a dream, it had to be. Any time now I'm going to wake up in my own bedroom, under my old faded converter that grandma made for when I was little. But when I pinched myself I found that I was just beating at the bush on thinking that I was.

"Tessa, are you coming?" Tatianna asked me with her head stuck around the corner.

"Um, yes sorry I just got sidetracked by this beautiful tapestry." I said back, hey why should I lie to her?

"Yes, it is very interesting is it not?" Said a voice behind us. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Will.

"Yea, what got me are the eyes. There so blue." I said, and I don't know why but Tatianna walked back around the corner out of sight leaving me alone with Will.

"I would not describe it as beautiful though." He said, all I did was shrug my shoulders.

"Come, we best catch up with they others." Will said after a few minutes of silence.

We both walked side by side, not saying a word to one another. We catch up with the others who were waiting by a set of double glass doors with golden handles. When Will and I got closer to them I saw that there were symbols curved into them. No one moved to open the door so Will gave Cecily a look like she new what to do. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before opening the doors. Will winced as Cecily took the right handle of the door and opened it. It was weird it looked like he expected her to like blow up or something. All three of us girls looked at him confused. He cleared his throat and smiled as we all walked through the door. It was dark outside and all around us were wide and tall oak trees along with pine and sycamores. The moon was full and it shown brightly and hung low in the black night sky.

"Were are all the buildings?", Will said.

"Oh, you'll see soon and I hope you find it to your satisfaction." Cecily answered, she looked at her brother with some kind of concern. It was like she knew what was going to happen next because she started to say something as soon as Will did.

"Tessa will-?"

"Brother, I think it best to let her have some time to her self."

"Why are you telling me what to do with what is mine?", Will asked coldly.

After that no one talked at all. We past more and more trees and the only animal we saw, or at least that I saw were owls and lots of them. We came up on a large bronze gate with a tall fence of the same color. The fence went all the way around a 4 mile radius, I could see what looked liked beach side villas inside the fence. We stopped at the front of the gate and there waiting for us was a man with silver hair and when we got closer I saw that his eyes were the same color. Will, Cecily, and the man were all talking in hushed voices. I could tell that the man and Will was either related or close friends because they shared a brotherly hug. Tatianna, Ravenna, and I patiently waited for them to finish, when they did Will came and introduced us to the silver man.

"Ladies, this is my brother James or Jem as we call him."

"Adopted brother and thank the Angel for that because I would hate to be blood related to this ugly thing." Jem said poking Will in the side. "Lets go in shall we?"

Jem put a number into the call box and the gate swung open. As we step inside it felt like we went through a spider web and I know that the other girls felt it to because they both had that look on their faces.

"What you just felt is the force field we keep around the elite villas. Does anyone have questions?" Jem asked, he looked at all of us while walking backwards.

"Why do you have a force filed around this area? From what I saw there are no wild animals here and I understand from what miss Cecily told me and from what I have seen that you all are vampires. So, what do you need to protect your self's from?" I said before I could stop myself, I got wired looks from both the girls and Cecily, Will though looked at me with some sort of admiration.

"Well you see we have other humans in the crypt, that's what we call our catacomb area, and a few hundred years ago we had a human up rising. We got control back of course but not without heavy loss on both sides so to protect the elite and the other humans we put up this force filed to separate us and them, maintained by our lovely Cecily." Jem answered, still walking backwards but Will told him there was a log in the middle of the road we were walking on.

Jem got a human, a slave no doubt, to remove it from the area. Sadly for the poor slave he dropped the log on Jem's foot. Jem I was to fined out, had a temper. He lashed out at the man, he had him by the throat in a second.

"I think you owe me an apology, slave!" Jem yelled in a monstrous voice. The slave tried to say something but Jem didn't give him a chance to even talk. He dropped the man to the ground and was on him in a flash.

"James stop this madness right now!" Will shouted, it didn't do any good though. Jem ripped the man's heart right out of his chest. Jem looked up and around, he had a confused look on his face.

"What happened, what did I do?", he asked, like he didn't know that he just killed someone! He looked down at his hand and at the dead guy's still body. Jem let out a blood curtailing scream and ran away like the speed of light.

"I'll go get him. Jessamine will you take my brother and his girls to his villa?"

Cecily didn't wait for an answer. The girl who she had just addressed as Jessamine was leading us to three large villas, larger then the rest of them anyway.

"Just a few more steps prince, yours is the one in the middle."

She pointed to a really big villa. I didn't think that a beach villa could be that big. It was more the size of a mansion. We got to the front door, there was a key hanging from the door handle. Jessamine unlocked the door for Will and us. I just got to get a good look at her, she had blond hair and a heart shaped face I couldn't tell what color her eyes were though because she had Will in the house before I could. The inside of the house had hard wood paneling in the front room which had two white tables on the right and left side of the hallway leading into a different part of the home. There was a lamp on each table and a coat hanger by the door. Jessamine was saying something to Will but I couldn't hear what she was saying over Ravenna and Tatianna talking very loudly. Though I think she was asking to stay because he lead her over to the door and shut it in her face basically.

"Tatianna, Ravenna you can go pick out your rooms upstairs." He said lustering over to the grand staircase that looked like it did not belong in a beach villa.

"Tessa will you come here please?" Will spoke, he looked in pain.

I didn't say anything just walked up to him. I looked at him and he at me, my heart did a little flutter when he turned those blue eyes on me. Will took my hand in his and this time I didn't feel the need to rip my hand from his. Will raised my hand to his lips and kissed it and then he mouthed the word thank you. He walked up the stairs and disappeared and left me there trying to calm my racing heart.

 **A/N**

 **That was chapter 4 and those of you who read this you can hunt me down with torches but leave a review first please and thank you. Till next time my sweets (=.**

- **The Love Out!**


End file.
